The internal thread arrangement has in common grinding disks a relatively small diameter and the associated grinder-side-connecting part is formed by a threaded bolt with a corresponding diameter.
The danger exists with these grinding disks that they do not carry out a grinding motion but rotate, so to speak with a wobble and thus unevenly. This can influence the work result.